


No matter What

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby loves Gibbs so much...





	No matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I found this back somewhere in a book and decided it would maybe not be such a bad idea to share it with you guys so here it is. I know it's short, but I liked writing it. I hope you will enjoy reading it.
> 
> Warning: Unbeta'd

"Can't you see? Don't you understand? Abby said looking Gibbs in the eyes.

"How can you still have respect for me and even love me now that you know how my darkest side and my secrets?"

 

"Because… You are you Gibbs. There are things you have done in your life that I don't approve of, but that doesn’t change the fact I love you. I always have, and I always will. I fell in love with you the first day we met. Nothing has changed since then except the depth of my feelings. What I feel for you, Gibbs, is something I never thought possible of feeling for anyone and yet, here I am. I love you so much, it even scares me, but I wouldn't want it any other way, Gibbs. I love you."

 

Gibbs looked at her. He didn't know what to say. Only one woman had ever talked to him the way Abby had just done. Shannon.

 

Silence stretched for only a few seconds, but to Abby Sciuto

 

A timid smile appeared on his lips as he took a step toward the black-haired woman standing in front of him and hugged her.

 

"Oh, Abbs." He murmured.

 

"You are my hero, Gibbs no matter what. Heroes save lives, help others. People tend to idolize them, thinking they are perfect, but they're not. They make mistakes like anybody else. you are mine, no matter what."

 

"I love you so much, Abbs. After Shannon, I never thought I'd love another woman, though God knows I've tried. All did was fool me. Then one day, you walked into my life and there it was again, the love I thought I'd never feel anymore. So intense and consuming…." He said in a voice full of emotions.

 

"I know the feeling. Love is a powerful thing, Gibbs. It doesn't matter how old you are when it strikes it strikes. Loves doesn't know any age differences or even the color of your skin or how tall you are. Nothing matters. I will never be a second Shannon. I'm me, but I can promise you to love you 'til my last breath." Abby told him in a firm but gentle voice.

 

He pulled back just enough to look in her green eyes, smiled and said to her.

 

"I don't want you to be another Shannon. I want you to be you and no one else, Abbs. I fell for you because of who you are, and I have absolutely no doubt that you'll love me until your last moment on earth. I love you no matter what. I love you just as much if not more."

 

Her beautiful green eyes were full of unshed tears by now.

 

"That all I ever wanted to know, Gibbs. All I needed to hear."

 

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

"Sssh, don't cry." He said in a soft voice before he leaned in and started to kiss them away. A few moment later lips were claimed in a deeply passionate kiss.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked. See you next time.


End file.
